


Control

by Yuriii



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bottom!Mercutio, Crying, Dark Character, Demon!Mercutio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, M/M, Men Crying, One-Sided Relationship, Top!Tybalt, Vengeance Demon(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriii/pseuds/Yuriii
Summary: Mercutio is having a nightmare about Tybalt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: They probably be out of OOC.
    
    
      
      
      
      
      
      
      
    _The house was awake, the shadows and monsters_  
     _The hallways, they echoed and groaned_  
      
      
     Mercutio could feel the darkness around each corner. He gasped. They were echoing around him as he stood in front of a monster. He covered his mouth and couldn't say a word. And eyes widen with tears at the brim. Shaking.   
      
      
    There stood Tybalt chained to the wall as he was on his knees, bleeding and beaten. He awkwardly shifts his head to stare at Mercutio. Busted nose and lips. Ugly looking bruises. Tattered clothing.This felt so surreal to Mercutio. Like this was suppose to be real. Rushing to his side but each step felt like he was far away. Suddenly he was standing in front of Tybalt in a chair tied down to the chair.   
      
      
    A male with tan skin that reminds someone of honey and long curly blonde brown hair. His eyes were dark as the starless night complete darkness. Sporting a wound on his side and he kneels down by Tybalt side. Roughly grabbed the injury man face and smirked at his face. A broken man rather a toy to the male.   
      
    Mercutio notice the male looks like him! What the hell is going on!?  
      
    "What the hell!" he whispered.   
      
    The copy looked at Mercutio finally with a bored expression. As his finger trace, Tybalt's neck slowly then down to his chest.   
      
    "He deserves it."   
      
    "What?"  
      
    "He needs to be punished."  
      
    "No! Leave him be!"  
      
    "It his fault that we are like this!" screamed the copy. Mercutio was taken back by the scream. And his eyes narrow at the copy of himself. And then back to Tybalt.   
      
    I can't help this awful energy  
    God damn right, you should be scared of me  
    Who is in control?  
      
      
    Mercutio began to tear a little as he watches himself torturing poor Tybalt. It not his fault! He got this terrible dreadful feeling in his heart. The copy cruelly laughed at Tybalt suffering. As the red-haired male scream in agony. As he felt his flesh being torn and constantly stabbed in the chest. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.   
      
    "I hate you! Why do you have to destroy me like that! Couldn't see it! You gave them what they wanted!"   
      
    "I'm sorry! Aaaaah!" screamed Tybalt. This was pure hell for both of them as the copy was mockingly laughing but yet the tears were real.   
      
    Mercutio doesn't have a voice anymore as he watches everything transpired between them. Asking himself who was in control? No one because they both are tormented by each other sins. He was soo scared of himself to speak out leaving to watch the interactive of himself with a hurt Tybalt. As the blood dripped down from his open wounds, he coughed up some blood as it trails down from the corner of his lips.   
      
    "Torment me! Fucking kill me! It would never kill the love I have for you! Death can never have you! Your mines! Only mines! " yelled Tybalt.   
      
    "You should be scared of me. I would NEVER forgive you! Or death!"   
      
      
    Mercutio woke up from his nightmare as he started to sob as he was lost for words and unsure what had happened. Stumbling out of his bed and into the bathroom. Drench with sweat as he starts to puke out the content of his dinner into the sink. Oh god! The bile was like acid to his system. It burns. Choking on his tears as he sobbed louder.   
      
    I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head  
    They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead  
      
    Sitting on the floor as it coolness was soothing to his hot body. As he could still hear and see the villain of himself. Fresh out of his mind. Trying to figure out if it was real or fake. He sees no blood on his hands. Sobbing a little to himself. Why it has to be Tybalt! Him of all people! Yes! He loves him since they were child. His cries became harsher as he couldn't believe he would do something like that to him. His body ache. He wants him! Yet desire to be free of being himself! Wishing he was someone else to have his love. Slowly getting up from the floor as he his hair was a mess and unkempt. As his eyes reach up and made him scream.  
      
      
     _I paced around for hours on empty_  
     _I jumped at the slightest of sounds_  
     _And I couldn't stand the person inside me_  
     _I turned all the mirrors around_  
      
      
     There in the mirror was himself which made him vomit again. Covered in blood and happy with himself. What was he becoming? That was a scary thought. As he shift in the bathroom. Sobbed. Closing his eyes and counted to ten and open again to still see himself bloody. He smashed the mirror into two. And turn it around. Nothing was calming his nerves. It was still there. Holding himself as he cry himself to sleepod and happy with himself. What was he becoming? That was a scary thought. As he shift in the bathroom. Sobbed. Closing his eyes and counted to ten and open again to still see himseld bloody. He smashed the mirror into two. And turn it around. Nothing was calming his nerves. It was still there. Holding himself as he cry himself to sleep


End file.
